bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
Put your highly annoying comments here. Yep. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 17:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Heyyoo Airzel why can't you check email? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 18:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's clear Lumino Dragonoid. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 18:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) BD Hey how come i can't see you on bakugan dimensions anymore? what server can i find you on, i want to battle you - LoneRanger (aka AttributeMaster) um i mean.. why did you delete me as a friend?[[User talk:Fusion Arceus| '''Lumagrowl', Krakix, and Helix Drago was not here]] i need those codes what blog was it that Bakuhorma said that he was giving out codes for BD and i am in north carolina today NC no i am just staying here at my cousin's house because i just got back from myrtle beach, nc and i am going back to silver spring, maryland today i am going offline BRB AOH Airzel Thanks, and keep an eye on that guy.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) BD reoporter hi AoH just saw you were the one incharge of BD reporters and I was just wanted to know if i could be one I`am on BD almost every day I`am high enough(or can get high enough)on the Leader Board to compete in and their for report Tournaments (DM can back me up on that) and you can see some of the work I have done with the BD related Pages already-Zacten Thanks Hmm?! Why in the world did you delete my blog? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|Follow thee 15:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmfh. Well it's not on the main page or something, it was not offending anyone. Can you please refrain from editing '''my pages'. I mean, I was going to use it. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|Follow thee 15:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Undo. AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D HELLO AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 17:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) PUT THE PICS OF C&P CONTESTIR ON HERE!!!! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hmmm do you like her alot. and had she ever talked to and had she ever saw you react the way you did today. if she did she maybe know you like her Winxrainbowix (talk) 21:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) no i haven't seen that. ok let me see how much you like her. on a scale on 1-10 how do you like her! Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) WOW YOU LIKE HET THAT MUCH!!! i think you should tell her you like her. well me if a like i liked i girl in my class i would tell her (and if you don't know im i boy who likes winx club just in case you didn't know k) Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ok Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not a douche move it just makes the akward feeling higher. Just actually ASK HER OUT DON''T JUST TELL ER YOU LIKE HER!!! And go see Scott Pilgrim vs the World. :P Gell ya later! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 11:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC)'' Some dude on Dimensions had a Zeon Hylash and a Ventus Plitheon I will find the pictures. MY stupid screen taker picture thing breaks on Dimensions sometimes and unluckily this was one. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Good Airzel....... Hey, i haven´t seen you in a while........ I MISS YOU AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D= The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 15:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ???? aliens do exist it is simple how could we be the only ones in the univesrse and their are billions of galaxies scientist's never discovered and what about bacteria they are on mars and aliens are organism's on other planets and bacteria is living so does that answer your question I have a link The link is on my blog page. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Mood I don't mean to be your psychiatrist but about your mood, who cares what she says! I have gotten slapped in the face and rejected more times than I care to remember. Try and ask her again. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) This Movie? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmrSR5O9QXc If you already watched it, this is the time TS says something . . . 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 14:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) That song wasn't a fail, A.O.H.. If you don't like it, don't say anything. Some people like Lady GaGa, others like Slipknot, others like Linkin Park. People don't have equal minds, they are all different. Slipknot have masks and sing metal, while Linkin Park fuses metal/rock/electronic/hip-hop/rap. And the beggining was awesome. So that's that. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) About your Question/Statement. I would be friends him. But he may want to kill me, as an vengance for all this time in which he was closed in a strange position in total darkness, he couldn't blink, he couldn't eat, he couldn't drink and he couldn't sleep. Yes. So that's that. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) About your new Question/Statement. Just to exist. That's all. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) About your new Question/Statement. '''To Sell Toys.' That's that. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) K. Just give me some time. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Copy of Copy of Coredemx.jpg Since i've never seen a Stealt on Dimension, i based it on that Anime Image. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) REPLY AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for spam. DarkusAlpha (talk) 05:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) DO. Check out the blog I made on the Random Talk Wiki. Click that link there. 5tee1-O4teen|"TWWS!"|There's new stuff here 16:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not wierd, I just pwned everyone. Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 21:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You said ******. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 00:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm a monkey's uncle according to the monkey, amazing. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 02:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) link On my Userpage I have a talk thing like you have in yellow and I want it to link to this page. Can you help me? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 02:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Viper is a home skilly biscuit. Don't believe anything he says. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 22:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I know you are literate enough to find a better word. Wouldn't you agree? Now let's use our vocabulary and change that word so someone doesn't change it for you, okay? TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 14:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Viper is a sad, sad buscuit. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Z. I appreciate it! TCtheRogue '**Maybe not fragile, but moldable** TC' The n00b Achievement?? You are so totally cracking me up! I am sitting here, laughing at my monitor, freaking my kids out. HA HA HA HA! TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 13:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think so. Is that blog Fusion Arceaus made not kinda sketchy? I maen, in an email no one would know what he says, except the reciever. I think he wants to steal children! TAKE DOWN ARCEAUS1 TAKE THEM DOWN! TAKE THEM DOWN! TAKE THEM DOWN! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, but is that not a wierd request of "him"? Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 20:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) THANK GOODNESS! You got rid of the kiddy takers blog. Did you block "him"? Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 20:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) i need your thought. is it a good idea for me to put up blogs for characters reviews? Winxrainbowix (talk) 21:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You are never on when I am on anymore. You never answer you're emails either. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) WHA?! NOW YOU WITH THE EMAILS?! No, not really. But on the other note, yea. I'll do that. Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 02:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL, I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice to hear you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The school is taking my time too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Aome still has my computer......... with SPORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will miss you............ See you sometimes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 15:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) can you help me How do you make a signature like you and everyone else do? (What I mean is in color) PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! Fam can i be the dad in you family? i am online I AM BACK AND LIVE AGAIN!!! HEY!!! Don't eat my chicken, Lumagrowl! im gonna be on dimensions rayne is getting on to if you want to you can see us up there RayneHaos| Maybe Someday we will live our lives out loud well be better off somehow (talk) 20:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I be your...... Can I be your Bro? Birds of a feather flock together 20:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nvm me and rayne are getting on Flyff so call him i want him to tell you what i say easier RayneHaos | These Small Hours still remain (talk) 20:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh Really??????? Since when is Bakugan Wiki a project for school hows it end????? what book is it??? WHATS THE NAME OF THE BOOK this is sarah im on raynes account ^^ and the python is dead i burned him now WHATS THE NAME OF THE BOOK You are a panjandrum. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you just leave me alone, and YOU'RE A JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) HI AOH CHECK EMAIL NOW! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I was just sharing my knowledge. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wanna be... Friends? -DA OK! ; ) Good luck! DarkusAlpha (talk) 00:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Wha! I just saw your User page. No1 Where can I find you? Please answer! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE! TELL ME WHERE I CAN REACH YOU AND PLEASE ANSWER THE EMAIL I SENT! PLEASE! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE A PLACE THAT'S GOOD! PLEASE READ THIS! GO TO MY NEW WIKI1 PLEASE RESPOND AND READ MY EMAIL! LINK TO A GOOD PLACE! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude... I thought you retired... -DA So Are you back? PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! Dude... I thought you were no longer admin. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) So can you tell me what is the family thing on your user page? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :]] Unrespected and untrusted = [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'''Anger and rage! ]]18:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) you put them based on what? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Unrespected and untrusted = [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Anger and rage!' ]]18:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) So i should thank you for giving me the power to write a song check it out here [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Unrespected and untrusted = [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Anger and rage!' ]]18:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry at my blog called new song i made [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Unrespected and untrusted = [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Anger and rage!' ]]19:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hai. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You are the sane one... Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm Zack and you're cody. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lo. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dod you get Dharak Colossus. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought those pic were you'res. I blocked Wyatt for giving virus links. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Account is called BakuganWiki the password is i will email it to you. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi AoH I live in Michigan I was wondering what your dimensions name is and when your on Dude, did you just get the Dharak Colossus? AWESOME!!! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 05:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey homes. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They are near each other right? I am in North Carolina! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Um I got an F in geography cuz I yelled at the teacher. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm Zack you are Cody. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This Saturday, I found wave 4 but my mom won't get me any. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 15:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) HELLO AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You should know that I MISS YOU TOO AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And normally i´m playing spore in the weekends......... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually... NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have only been in here, sporewiki, sporepedia and spore......... why??? Where have you been??? How are you??? The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I´m doing great except the little kitten.... Möksö....... Shes insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A LITTLE DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She comes at the middle of night and starts to scratch my fingers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It hurts and it wakes me up....... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No, i didn´t saw it coming...... I don´t know anything about kittens..... Except their annoying and they have this "Cutie shield"!!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it because i am a girl!!! A boy-girl hybrid!!!!!!! Or wait!!! Now i know SPLIT PERSONALITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Muu??? O_o And i have to stop soon!!! Because i have to feet the cats and clean their **********. The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) E-mailing =D!!!!!!!!!!!! (Answer fast....... I will go soon!!!) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) BYE!!!!!!!!!!! See ya later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) how doy you become a crat. please ansewr me on my talk page. i hope we can be friends. from jbling to Airzel-Of-Haos . Hiya AoH Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) BD Tourney I have a BD tourney and i want to know if you want to join. BAKUGAN FOREVER! How do I write the Retired Template? Could you tell me? STEEL|HI THERE|RARGH! 00:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. For the closed commenting. I couldn't get it. Now I think I got it. STEEL|HI THERE|RARGH! 14:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Going. Leaving now, refer to email I sent for futher info. BYE. STEEL|HI THERE|Fluffy Kittens. O_o. 14:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Kittens, that's it. That little..!! He blocked me! If he wants his site to die because of no one coming on, then he's got it. Would you like to start another roleplay? Rec is a jerk! User talk:MasterKatara41 would you like to start another roleplay Sorry... Tell Rayne to come to my talk page the computer I have to use to get on BD is slow and lags. Tell 'em I will talk strategy anytime. 20:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : I am acting on insane impulsesYami no Hikari (talk) 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Whatever ya say. You were worried for nuthin' we talked and everything is fine I even joined up. I have a way of ya know... not upsetting people. Ya got nuthin to worry about. Let me tell you. Do you know how annoyed I'm getting at Steelearth and Agent Z? This feud has to end, but the only way to is to block both of them so neither of them can edit anything. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 22:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) nope I'm not chuggaagfan1 on youtube. I don't have an account...yet. PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! I'm bored. Go on Dimensions. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry I didn't accept your challenge. I was playing super smash bros. brawl waiting for the tournament Hey sorry I didn't accept your challenge. I was playing super smash bros. brawl waiting for the tournament PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! WAZZUP HOMIE! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for deleting that blog. I couldn't stand it anymore. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all... I had to block him because he was spamming and flaming. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::A day. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Who called who out. There was bad mudslinging comin from the new user named Darkus something (I forgot the name . . .). Steelearth4teen 21:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How do I change the text font and color on my sig? Show me with it code Insert non-formatted text here That was me. My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 00:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I won't be able to answer emails for like 20 minutes cuz i'm uploading a video. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Should i........... Hello Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at Snapzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next time i will make a Helix Dragonoid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sort of........ =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 17:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) -_- I putted the spiky tail for it´s attack power....... Thanks anyway!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 17:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, gotta go!!! School tomorrow!!! RATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D hey haos its kyleronco remeber me from BD.(fyi, im a ventus brawler, but haos is so Cool)pyrus was so first season. whos your guardian bakugan? Your Papa Section Is that a song? If it isn't I hope it isn't about your grandfather or you, for that matter! Care to much about you guys to let you hurt like that! You know how to get in touch with me if you need/want to. Totally unjudgemental, unbiased, and ready for whatever you throw at me. If it is just lyrics to a song you like right now, then just know Momma reads all! :) I used to listen to Metallica, Dio, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Rush...I know what it is like to identify with music at certain points in life. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 03:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you mean. My dad has written hundreds of composition and other notebooks about what's going on for him. If he can get it out, then it doesn't eat him up. I have started penning out things too, because if it works for him then it just might work for me. Glad you have someone! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 20:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What? What do you mean? --Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) School ruins my free time AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT MY OWN LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I`m very happy about it. Now Hyena-pup can/will play Spore 24/7!!!!!!! School is draining my powers but Polo and Dara are doing their best to keep me up. I`ve been playing Spore as well and destroyed many empires already! And i just quitted playing Tomb Raider for today, and will continue next weekend. Testweek is ahead, I`ll try staying alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And ofcourse a big hello for everyone else as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Light Master 16:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Unfinished Business in BD Remember me? By my name? We had to stop our brawl abruptly, and I was telling you about my dad, Airzelofhaos. Mail me at lucario271@gmail.com so that we can find each other and finish our brawl in BD, as well as adding each other to our friends list. Remember me at all? Airzelofhaos? Simply mail me at the aforementioned email account so I can explain to you who exactly I am, if you still don't remember me. This message is adressed only to Airzelofhaos, and if you're not Airzelofhaos, you won't have understood anything which I have said. Psssst... Airzel!!! Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It´s me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HYENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m a anymous now because i forged to log out from my dad´s computer so i´m a anymous now....... I came to tell you that i will be playing Spore more often now because i got my computer back....... But i will be sometimes here so you woun´t get worried... Well, see ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From:The great Hyena12 ;P HEY, WHERE ARE YOU CORBIN Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Where the HE(double hockey sticks) ARE YOU?! I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 11:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hey aizel you there you have not been on in a long time Winxrainbowix (talk) 11:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) GUYS SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING, HIS GRANDMA EMAILED ME AND SAID THAT HE HAD BAD GRADES AND HE HAD TO RAISE THEM. OK GET IT?!?!?! Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 12:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Replying - :) I thought I replied to you - Sorry if I didn't. I hope things are going better. I am up to my eyeballs trying to figure out how to edit 100 images from BD, and then my son and husband go and enter more I need to get shots of! Meanies! :) I can't say much - I think I got some new ones too, like a Zukinator that I haven't grabbed an image of either. Keep your focus, and if I can help with anything, let me know. I did pretty well in school, you know...A regular geek/nerd/band/theater type. :) Take care - TC (talk) 13:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Airzel Please watch your language. Remember that this is a kid's site.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) HAH!!!!! RELAX!!!!! its only because im like super duper awesome lol Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 17:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) U SURE ABOUT THAT?!?!?!?!?! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 21:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Chat? Sorry, but I'll have to refuse. I'm a busy woman. Stupid homework *grumble grumble*. Stupid projects. --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 21:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Same to you, too. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) A strikeflier question (NOT NONSENSE) Can u send me some pics of opern strikeflier and gear position strikeflier in the toy? http://bakugan-custom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 23:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) No more Monaco. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE LEGOS!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 20:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was on Facebook. You still there? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 21:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) i saw you on dimensions! how do i do what i am? WATS UP. Viper didn't do it When you Edit a Page, next to the Add Gallery/ Add Image, there's a Add Video. Post the Link , resize and it's done. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 19:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) and by that you mean??? its been a week since monday are you allowed to talk yet ill explain it if you are but until then i can explain no further, sorry. indeed it has. nearly two months! the only place i have spoken with you is on the internet (Wiki). now answer my question. Are you allowed to use the phone after you eat? Sorry, i replied late. I have many things Bakugan related to go over with you. Most including team issues and many more meet me on Bakugan Dimensions Server Dharak at the Residential area i will see you there (Note: this computer is a bit slower than what im used to so sorry if i am a little late) Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry this computer wont let me do anything on dimensions right when it got to the park page it froze so i had to shut down. So as a result, i guess i'll just wait to tell you at 7 Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't have much time anymore.. But I hope the Sophia thing goes well. I am going to a Justin Bieber concert with my friend Riley this weekend and I might bring my friend Bella. Hope you're thing goes good. Until next time, Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) See this: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkusAlpha/Attention_Admins_and_%27Crats WARNING! Alphatization!!! 05:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Schmello. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Where when and you coming with? CAN I JOIN AU?!?!?! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I may not be in the attribute united, but me and my team are fully prepared to help, need asny? PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Gotcha dude, remeber if you need any back-up I'm here to help, once I get Dharak colossus in a day or too, I'll have even more power. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! I doubt you'll need help, but if you do, you know who to call. (Namely me) Even though I am supposed to be nice, I have this message: "YOU FAIL!" 22:42, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hows that when it was just a first time? And stop blocking non vandals. This is not how admins act like. My mom got me the Burrow and Quittitch match Lego harry potters sets today. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 00:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) i dont need an account because i dont spend lots of time on this website Anony i looked nastix, olifus, and scaboid up on google and happened to find some pics with them and their reference card. ive been trying to find them for a while. i can find the links for you l8r 02:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) heres the links olifus- http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=400172599019 look at the spanish side, you see "Bakuchance" scaboid- http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=280587743343 nastix- http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkusAlpha/Darkus_Nastix_and_Aquos_Rickoran! darkus alpha said he had a nastix and stated the reference card in 1 of his posts 03:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) actually olifus evolves from any bakucloser under 700 G's :P 14:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I'm not dead(see Blog: VICTORY) Darkus Alpha 17:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Airzel, is that you? I MISSED YOU AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW IS IT GOING? =D I have to change my sig... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I know that you blocked User: RayneHaos and User: Shadow leader, so i unblocked them. You're an Admin, but you cannot Block Users only because they became your personal problems, block only Vandals and other such. If you do something like that again, you won't be an Admin anymore. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 17:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No, now YOU listen HERE. You should've have SAID that on SOMEONE'S Talk Page or atleast a Blog Comment, as a Warning. Furthermore, there are Non-Admin Users that act ALOT better than you, so whatever. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol, i didn't say i don't believe you. I said that you should've have made a warning, in order to escape such stuff. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ...but that's Good! No sarcasm included. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ok well all i asked is if i knew him so OH YEA!!!!!!!!! RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 21:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Listen dude He told me to delete the triva sections AND he put unneeded information on 4 pages just for edits dude Im just trying to help him. Lets forget it just watch what he puts on pages. FOR YOUR INFORMATION i have brianna guarding it with her famous snowcream RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 21:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 22:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) hah!!!!! clean batch your so funny lol RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 22:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I was going to say something, but nevermind. HAPPY EDITING =D!!!!!!!! ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. I was starting nothing, I won't complain, I was only trying to help when sarah's account was hacked and we thought she was double crossing us. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! RTW we need to take that discussion to RTW -Anony- new blog time to start a new blog on RTW...like now 21:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) LET´S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT IN BD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE YOU THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) the tournament hey AOH do you know why commenting was closed on the tournament blog?Kyuubidrago23 (talk) 23:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Kyuubidrago23 and before you say im lying about him being under to much stress.......he texted me a few minutes ago talking about suicide.......THAT MAY BE NORMAL FOR YOU *cough*water*cough* but not for him...he usually tries to be on his game at his best possible mood but this time it seems diferent like theirs nothing he can do about it. RayneHaos | Either you love me or you hate me either way you still know my name (talk) 21:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Helixdrago900 says... i just cant find any and recently ordered a DrC, so cant buy one. AIRZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!! AOME HERE!!!!!! I`ve missed everyone in here so much!!!! I accedentaly forgot my password but then i tried and finally got it right! Boy it`s snowing a lot here and it`s cold too!!! I have been trying to do my best in school and i`m glad the test week is going to be over soon. YAY!!! I`ve also drawn lots of comics here in my apartment too!!! And Hyena-pup is enjoying BD!!!!! SPORE IS GREAT!!!!!! I like my Darkus Dharak that Hyena gave me, even he doesn`T like his nickname "Dara". It`s not a girls name!!!! The Light Master 12:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll trade my Haos Helix code for something. I used one from Kyuubi and I still have one in the packaging. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 16:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Check you're email. A little thanksgiving present. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I please have a code!?!?! and it's Olifus. Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 22:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) only one person gets it! And my writing is bolded too... It's weird. Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 22:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) If I do gety a code, can I be the first one to pick? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 22:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wehn do we get the codes??? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 22:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Will I get a code I already have? Go on Dimensions I need to show you what I got. Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 22:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You want a Haos Helix code? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why would I be on your death list? PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! whats this list thing? lol, is it one of those lists that tell you when we will die 0.0 lolKyuubidrago23 (talk) 02:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC)RAWR!!! Oh Really. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 02:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) thank goodness lol haha Kyuubidrago23 (talk) 02:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Kyuubidrago rawr! ha ha ha. What's your email? So I can Email it. Mine is Darkusalpha@gmail.com Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 02:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Stay up?! (takes a million stay-awake pills) SURE!!! maybe. =.= Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 05:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've never went to bed for 2 nights... STRAIGHT. BEAT THAT. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 05:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) -_-" Like my haos Phantom Dharak? A quick brawl? I need "Light in the Shadow". Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 05:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Uh... I'm currently at my gramma's and... I gotta drive home soon. Again, what's your email so I can give you a Haos Helix? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 06:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why until Sunday? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 06:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm back! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 07:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) STRIKEFLIER Dang right strikeflier is awesome. Im obsessed with mine.is your strikeflier your guardian? poetry Youlike poetry too. You shoulda seen me on dimensions i went poetry crazy on there. Like jesse glen. Bet you must like him. poetry Youlike poetry too. You shoulda seen me on dimensions i went poetry crazy on there. Like jesse glen. Bet you must like him. E-mail airzel-of-haos remember me on bd.kyleronco.if you have an e-mail account and dont mind me sending a funny video (with a little bit of cussing) e-mail me at tiggerkyle@comcast.net. it also a shane dawson video. E-mail airzel-of-haos remember me on bd.kyleronco.if you have an e-mail account and dont mind me sending a funny video (with a little bit of cussing) e-mail me at tiggerkyle@comcast.net. it also a shane dawson video. Errrrrr about the Airzelofhaos@yahoo.com thing should I still email you at the mschi? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 16:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Should I email the code to you're Yahoo or did you use it? Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 03:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that none of the "Auto Spinning" Bakugan had no link to a page describing what they do. I made it, but maybe I shouldn't have. 0w0 (talk) 01:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not complaining, but have you sent me the code yet? PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! dark bakugan HELP!!! Dharak is a possibility of a dark bakugan. kyleronco 12/2/10 I FINNALY GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT MY PAGE AND 700 G! tournament on christmas eve I will be hosting a christmas eve tournament. All wikia people are invited (on bakugan wikia). Dharak server christmas eve 7:00. if you cant make it im ok with that Kyleronco (talk) 02:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) 12/9/10 Remember me! Spectra999! Or you can call me 999, or Triple 9. how do noobs... Become so popular it is unbeliveble. Kyleronco (talk) 22:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You watch BF5(battle force 5)? You recognized my lego. So... I just was wondering. . 22:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Avatar You should've include your name. Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 00:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What did I do?! whaat did i do to tick you off. Its like you want me dead like the whole rest of the world now. And my mom needed the computer from me ASAP. Tomorrow 12:00 noon sharp in the sewers dharak server we go face to face. we can disgust the situation there.Kyleronco isuser kyleroncoboss all american rejects You gotta listen to there musuic if you dont akready do. u o me for driving that tspd into me. (takes out bazooka) dont let this hit you or it will hurt.Kyleronco (talk) 02:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) TSPL who are you. That machine hurt my head.Kyleronco (talk) 21:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice to see you for a moment! If there is anything I can do to help out, let me know. Miss you! TC (talk) 22:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Put this on your page or I will. ??? what is RTW? rapping to white? Running to win? : **It is Random Talk Wiki** TC (talk) 15:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to be resented, because you do absolutely nothing. Oh, and go ahead, say what you have to say. Because i learned a valuable Lesson from the place i'm in right now. So basically you'll be talking to the Wind. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Queenie Hey, what's up? --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are you outside? --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I was playing along with it. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Why Did You?! Why did you delete Dragonoid (Original)?! Nintendocan (talk) 22:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) look look at my new picture. Kyleronco (talk) 02:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ok if you feel like it ok if you feel like it. Kyleronco (talk) 19:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Pwned * *Steals T.P.S.P* haha *uses T.P.S.D* Kyleronco (talk) 20:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a PWN. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 20:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ok Im furious so. (uses bazooka on AOH) how do you like me now. (cuts off AOH's hair) BURN! please use that on 999. Kyleronco (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Is your mom better yet? You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Big brother! Shut up, Mokuba. I really hope you're moms okay. Are you seeing you're real dad for Christmas or like any time? Well I hope you're mom feels better, just know that you're lil bro is praying for her. Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Hope that everything works out fine, Z is a BEAST!!!! fangoid Your life just got better. You now have a fangoid. i want CANDY!!! sorry (NOT!) you lose for saying foul langauge (i know i'm weak but still). wow For kind of introducing me to wikia. I remember when i met you. You helped me out alot Santa Clause made a stop at christmas island. fyi tournament is postponed. What do you Think? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry it said i needed adobe flash player to play the game. Wow thanks for saying hey. i havent been having a really good day so that really cherred me up. so i salute you with a "hey" right back. ~~sakurakitsuen~~ P.S. did u just pick me at random?? Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) THANKS. ~~sakura~~ Rules are Rules Rules are rules. If you don't want to follow them, then get off. And I was joking about the blocking part, it's fun to scare newer users into following the rules ^_^. I don't care if Sakura's underage, as long as she's not going to be a jerk like Steel was. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was just playing around. Ive scared new users. Even on BD, like I acted mysteriously around Spectra999 and all Shhhhhhh This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 18:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Soooo... Whatdoyouthink? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :No can do. This is the WIKIA policy, set up by the Staff. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Any time, pal. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) sometimes, she seems like that but she did just try to defend me... thanks again, ~~sakura~~ Re: You deserve this ... Heh heh, thanks! But can I change the color from pink to another color? --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) We found a faker! Your being impersonated on the IRC!!! -Masters here we go attribute united is back. With my snappers i will disappear